1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and, in particular, to exercise devices that are adaptable for attachment to either a chair or sofa for use at home and work or to a seat while driving or riding in a motor vehicle for use therein.
2. Prior Art
The present invention utilizes an adjustable length strap that is adapted for attachment to a seat or chair. A harness consisting of a second strap that is adjusted to fit around the chest of a user and is connected to the chair strap via a pair of elastic cords. Exercise is accomplished by moving forward and/or to one or the other side at the waist against the elastic cord strength. Sideways and rotary exercise movements are also possible.
A leg exerciser for use in automobiles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,287 and this is strictly limited for use on only one leg. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,237 a motorized waist band for weight reduction is adapted to be used in a motor vehicle. These devices are unsuitable for use as the exercise device according to the present invention. Furthermore, the wide variety of seat belts and shoulder harness securing apparatus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,927 are also not adaptable for use in an automobile or other motor vehicle nor are they portable for use at home or work.
The present invention provides a more universal device that is portable and readily movable from one location to another due to the fact that the securing strap employed to attach the device to a seat is infinitely adjustable in length. The upright portion of chairs and seats come in all manner of shapes, sizes and thicknesses and any exercise device designed for use with any chair or, for that matter, a couch or bench, must be adaptable thereto.